prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cure Coco page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 12:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Cure Joker Hi there, I have seen what you had told me, and the picture, and it is pretty intresting! Though, there is still no info for Cure Joker, or any confired ones. So the Cure Joker drawing might be a fanart.... But, it would not be bad if we had another Cure. I don't know, but I'll still see about it! Thanks again! ^^ Cure Coco (talk) 14:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) that's kinda my policy We really don't know anything about HCPC except some info from questionable sources. I'll take it off and protect the article from being edited temporally...say a month or maybe less. Shadowneko (talk) 10:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi rose I've been kinda preoccupied with the great Atlanta,GA snowstorm the past couple of days(look at the news. I'm lucky I didn't get stuck out there on the highway). looks like coco took care of it tho Shadowneko (talk) 14:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Character http://www.precure-allstars.com/charactor/index.html the only dub I know about is Futari wa Pretty Cure Thanks for helping. As far as I know there's no english dub for YPC5 but there were rumors of one that never materialized. So without any proof that the dub actually exists I can't take info on it. Shadowneko (talk) 14:47, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Translations and trouble I had some of this last season. Some names get abit romanized so leave it for now but the Sharuru war I had reminds me that this stuff is not always perfect. Shadowneko (talk) 16:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Picture Help I found on the Zerochan net and on tumblr (Cure Guziczka) not at all if something else wants to let us know :) Hello! Mistake Sorry to bother you,but I saw that at your prifile you write Hikawa Inori'''Once again, I'm sorry to bother you. alo-ha pretty cure sorry dont know what they said have to wait till a subbed episode Cure Sebastian Well, I have a full body PNG of him that i made for my all precures wallpaper. If you need I can upload it here. The Lover of the Magical Girls! Juliominako! (talk) 13:53, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Dear Rose on christmas you blocked me.I was already sad because of winx club not airing ss7 so please unblock me.You din't give any reason also why you blocked me and nither din't you send me any warnings before blocking me.Plus my christmas hols started on 24 dec and my school is going to re-open on '''24th jan and from 26th my exams will start.I am sorry for whatever I did..Please unblock me.Please please please unblock me.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger that a little girl !! 21:30, January 3, 2015 (UTC)